


I Sooo Don't Know The Original Yous...

by CorruptedNightshade



Series: BittyBones stuff [1]
Category: Bittybones (Alternate Universe), Underfell (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bath, Depression, Edgy hates baths, F/M, Lila can travel between universes, Lila is a vampire, Lila is my Oc, Lila's relationship with Underfell Sans is mentioned but I may not write any of it..., Nightmares, Updates slowly cause auther has a lot of work and needs some motivation, breakdowns, curse words are said in this fic, mentions of abuse, puns, this will be rated T&U for now but there may be smut later if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Underfell Sans suggested Lila to take a vacation away from Underfell since her anxiety is returning. What will Lila end up doing in the BittyBones AU that she has gone to?





	1. Should I...?

**Author's Note:**

> Lila is my oc. Here is some info on her if you wish to learn more about her: <https://charahub.com/character/1059048/Lila-Nightshade-Gillendread/public/>
> 
> Here is the BittyBones AU: <https://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/>  
> Here is the Crims Bitty: <http://corruptenightshade.deviantart.com/art/Crims-BittyBone-Underpire-Sans-683773118>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila needs to decide what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Updated this. fixed somethings, but me being me, there probably are still some mistakes***

Bitties...

Should I adopt one?

I twirled some of my black hair around my finger as I stared at the store.

I mean...the people in this universe were making such a big deal over them and it would be nice to have someone to talk to while I stay here for a while... But what if they didn't like me? What..what if I had to return it or-or...

Damn it. There goes my anxiety surfacing again. Ever since I began to have anxiety attacks again, my boyfriend suggested I go somewhere to relax and not deal with the stress of his world. I protested at first, not wanting to leave him with his brother, but being the smartass (even though he doesn't have an ass...) he is, he started listing off reasons as to why I should have a vacation and insisting that he would be perfectly fine. Ugh...In the end he won. I should have expected that though, he is Underfell Sans and boy is that skeleton stubborn. Yeah, that's right. I am together with the moody sharp toothed skeleton himself, but don't worry about me. He's nothing but a ball of fluff...if not still a bit angry overload at others sometimes...but anyways! A. BALL. OF.  _ FLUFF! _ Of course he wasn't that way at first, but I got to him in the end and now he cares deeply about me.

Which is why i'm here....in another universe...outside a store....deciding weither I should fuckin' go in or not....

SCREW IT!  _ I'M GOIN' IN! _

I marched walked into the store, the bell above the door jingling as it closed.

"Welcome to the Bitty Adoption Center! I'm Opal. So how may I help you?"

A woman dressed in dark clothes- darker than mine- approaches me, a bitty skeleton riding atop her shoulder. She seemed like a pretty nice person if you looked past the style of clothes. Exactly like me, which made me smile.

"Hi, I'm Lila. I was...wishing to look at the bitties."

"Okay, they're this way."

She goes out from behind the desk and walks towards a group of tanks, the bitty on her shoulder turning to look at me. I smiled and waved at them, causing them look back in front of them, a small but bright blush on their cheek bones. Absolutely cute.

"Here they are."

Opal paused in front of the tanks, gesturing  to them.

Oh.

My.

God.

They are so cute!

I go over to them to look at the miniature skeletons like the one Opal has, and they greet me with tiny 'Hellos'. Well...most of them do at least. There was one in the very back of the tank giving me a glare.

Wait...is that...no, his jacket is different, cause it's red with black fur...but everything else says yes...

"Who is that?"

I point to the lone bitty, trying to muffle my excitement with curiosity in my voice.

"Hmm? Oh, him. His name is Edgy. He is...one of the more violent bitties."

His name is Edgy and he is a violent bitty...yep. That is definitely a bitty version of my boyfriend...  _ I AM SO GETTING HIM! _

But before I go running out of here with him while fangirling like a insane woman, I at least need to look a  _ biiit _ more.

I do just that, looking at more of the bitties. But the thought of that Edgy bitty still had my mind...well, that's until I saw another one that caught my attention. 

OMG. THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE...  _ JUST HOW MANY  _ BITTY VERSIONS OF THE PEOPLE CLOSE TO ME WILL THERE BE!?

The other bitty that was in the far back was a exact copy of the very Undertale Alternative Universe that I created! The one that I accidentally created with my very SOUL that I lost to vampirism! I-It's Underpire Sans..a tiny version of him. He looks...so  _ lonely _ .

"What about that one? What's his name?"

The woman looks up from her clipboard to see what I was talking about.

"He is Crims. Heh, you seem to have a lot of interest in the more of a handful bitties."

Pire Sans a handful...waht?

"How is S- Crims a handful?"

"He...He is a vampire. Most people think this is cool and adopt him, thinking that they can get him to turn them and also make them immortal. But as soon as they realize he can't cause they’re not his soul mate, they tire of him and return him. It's very sad. The Crims bitties really are sweet and don’t deserve to have their hopes brought up by such selfish people."

Ok..now I just feel like hunting down and beating the shit out of those people.

I sigh, kneeling down beside the tanks to be face level with the tiny skeletons. I smile sweetly at them, admiring and recognizing most of them. They all seemed wonderful, but I had my mind set on which not one, but  _ two _ I wanted.

"Am I allowed to adopt two?"

Opal nods, smiling brightly.

"Yes! Feel free to adopt as many as you want! The current limit is 5."

I look up at her pointing to the two lone bitties in the back.

"May I have that Edgy and Crims bitty, please?"

This seemed to have surprised her a bit.

"Are you sure? Those two are pretty tough to take care of."

I nod, turning my gaze back to the bitties I already loved deeply.

"Yes, I'm very sure. These are the ones I want."

Moving to the side, I allow her past me so she can open the tank. I happen to notice that she is greeted by even more 'Hellos' than I was. Eh, no hard feelings. They knew her so of course they would be more open to her.

I watch as she picks up the Edgy first. Well, damn...he seems to really not like me cause  _ hoooooly shit _ , the glare he is giving me as Opal sets him into a box.

Next is Crims. He doesn't give me a glare, but he does look at me as if trying to see what kinda person I am. Opal puts him in another box, separate from the grumbling unhappy Edgy.

The woman wipes her hands together, dusting off non-existent dirt as she looks to me.

"So, I am now going to tell you more about these Bitties and I am then gonna have you sign these paper."

Great, paper work.  _ Juuuust what I needed to start my day… _


	2. Woops...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy makes things worse. Karma hits people in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawk belongs to:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [Hawkmask101](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkmask101/pseuds/Hawkmask101)  
> ***Updated this. fixed somethings, but me being me, there probably are still some mistakes***

***Underfell Sans' Point of view***

 

I stare down at the cats that lie in my lap. Yeah, I really hate cats- *Cough**cough*Doomfanger*cough*-, but these two are a exception. The female grey minx-mix, Sara, is Lila's and since Lila loves that cat to death, I wouldn't dare hurt it. The other one is a male skeleton-cat monster named Mustard and you can go ahead and guess who's cat that is. Yep, he's mine. He had been found by Lila- in what universe, I don't know- and she had given it to me as a gift on my birthday, even though I thought celebrating such a day was pointless. When she had told me what she named him, I lost it, laughing like crazy. She pouted and pointed out that the cat's magic was yellow and that since that it was going to be my cat, she thought that Mustard would be a good name. Once I had calmed down, I told her,  "ok, i guess you're right. it is a purrfect name." Ah, that day had been wonderful. Getting gifts, non-stop cat puns, and mustard cake. How  _ the hell _ she made the cake was a complete and total mystery, a mystery she has yet to revel...

_ Anyways _ , here I am, with two cat's in my lap. Mustard asleep, while Sara's awake and giving me this look as if she's asking 'Where is Lila?'. I sigh and stroke her fur, wondering the same thing.

What universe did she choose to go to? Hopefully somewhere peaceful like I had suggested to her to help with her anxiety. Though her stress wasn't the only reason I told her to take a vacation.

Sara's stare only seems to intensify at my silence.  _ By Asgore's grace _ , this cat sometimes...

"hey, don't worry, sara. lila won't be gone long. after the weeks over, she'll be cat. i just had to have her out of the house for when my heat comes to-meower..."

That seems to get her to stop staring. She purrs for a while before she nips at my phalanges, almost as if she is showing that she understands me.

"hey, those puns weren't meowsy. they were purr-ty good."

She chooses to look up at me with those green eyes of her and glare harshly.

... _ I swear _ it's like that cat knows exactly what I'm saying...

 

***Lila's point of view***

 

I head up the stairs and into the house I have rented for my time here in this universe. Sure it isn't as good as my house back home, but it'll do.

Edgy and Crims are quiet and I can hear small snores coming from Edgy's box, signaling that he had fallen asleep sometime. I make sure to be careful when I set his box on the table, not wanting to awaken him. Crims will be the first one taken out since he is much calmer.

When I lift the lid off, I am greeted by two tiny white eyelights looking up at me.

"Hey, Crims. Can...Can I pick you up?"

The bitty nods, smiling slightly, pleased that I asked first and didn't grab him without warning. 

I stick my hand in, letting him climb onto it and clutch onto my thumb. I lift him out of the box, allowing him to look around at just what kind of place he gets to live in. But he doesn't do that for long- a certain scent catching his attention right away.

"...your name is lila, right?"

I nod. Yep, Lila Nightshade Gillendread.  _ Ah _ , my full name is  _ such _ a mouthful.

"lila...you're a vampire, i can smell it. did...did you lose your other crims bitty?"

I knew this would happen. Vampires have a distinct smell and they can smell one another if they are close enough. But the second part he said confuses me for a while, before I remember what the store lady had said.

Only the soulmates of Crims bittys can be turned by the bitty (with the exception of the bitty being able to turn 1 or 2 of his close bitty friends).

He obviously thinks I had a another Crims bitty before him.

"No, you are my first one. Before you ask how I was turned, I will explain that when the time comes. Now let's go get Edgy."

Crims nods, understanding that I don't really like explaining how I was turned. 

I set him on the counter and go over to the other bitty's box, placing my hands on the top. I lift the lid, revealing a still sleeping Edgy all curled up into a little ball. 

Aww....he's soo cute~

I lift him up carefully with both of my hands-

"OW!  _ SHIT! _ "

He..He bit me! 

I huff, slightly annoyed. Of course the little rascal was faking being asleep (A classic trick that Sans used a lot). 

"don't fuckin' touch me,  _ bitch _ !"

Edgy growls at me as he teleports out of my hands, ignoring the look Crims is giving him.

"edgy, chill."

Oooh  _ shiiiit _ . If Edgy is anything like Fell Sans, then telling him to chill will only make things worse.

" _ don't tell me to chill! _ and why  _ the hell _ are you on her side!? i thought you hated humans since so many of them have done nothing but return you like a fuckin' broken  _ toy _ !"

Crims huffs, obviously getting annoyed.

"shut up. i  _ do _ hate them! but this here  _ isn't _ a human, she's a  _ vampire _ . she's trustworthy."

This only makes the smaller angry bitty role his eyelights.

"so you're only trusting her because she's a fuckin' vampire? how do you not know that she lied and did have another Crims and just dusted him?"

It seems that he was listing to our conversation and what Edgy said now seems to have caught Crims attention.

...Oh no,  _ I know that look _ . The look that shows that Crims seems to not really trust me as much as he did a minute ago.

_ What is it with people and doing that!? _ I  _ hate it _ when they do that! But who am I to judge..Crims only just met me, so of course he would trust Edgy more than me.

...That doesn't make it hurt less.  _ Damn it _ . I'm always getting attached way too much and way too quickly.

"well, you gonna say somethin', bitch? or are you nothin’ but a scared little  _ pussy _ like the other humans out there?"

Edgy's rude comment snaps me out of my darkening thoughts, but it doesn't help. He sounds just like Fell, except that Edgy's voice is a little higher pitched. Hearing someone, who sounds so much like someone dear to me, do nothing but insult me...fills me with DEPRESSION.

"I-... _ I'm just gonna go _ ..."

I run off, just hearing the smaller skeleton scoff before I close my door and lean against it, slowly sinking to the floor.

 

***Bittys point of view (Crims)***

 

" _ hah! _ just like i called.  _ nuthin' but a fuckin' pussy _ ."

Edgy chuckles as he goes into the living room, teleporting onto the couch. Crims goes to follow him, but pauses when he hears something. It's faint, but with his vampiric hearing, he can hear it: a faint sob coming from where Lila had run off to.

She was crying? Maybe he should-

_ No _ .

He can't get attached to them. After all, what Edgy said might be true. What if she did kill another him? But aren't soul mates not supposed to be able to kill each other? But she did say she wasn't turned by a Crims bitty. That's impossible though, so maybe she was lying...

Another sob reaches his non existent ears. She sounds so  _ hurt _ .

Lila did seem like a nice person. She asked him if it was alright to pick him up before she did so and people rarely did that. Maybe he should at least go look and see if she was ok...

He jumps down off the counter, heading towards where he heard the crying from.  It gets louder as he approaches a door at the end of a hall.  _ So that was where she was _ ...

Now that he is close enough he can hear not just crying but...her heavy breathing and fast paced heart beat. He knows these signs and what they mean. He's had this happen to him a lot, so of course he would recognize a breakdown.

...Gods..why did he ever believe what Edgy said when this human is obviously too broken to do such a thing?  _ Nevermind _ ...he shouldn't trust her just because of that.  _ Afterall, he's broken and that doesn't mean that he can't kill. _

...But what if she was broken cause her bitty had been killed by another person?

He just needs to stop thinking so much. Anymore thoughts and he would loose it (jokingly of course).

Crims decides to just continue his quest of checking on her and knocks on the door.

 

***Lila's point of view***

 

I hear a soft knock on my door and stop my pathetic sobbing for a moment.

...Was it Edgy coming to tell me more true things? 

"hey, lila. could you possibly let me in?"

Oh..It's Crims. Maybe he's come to tell me that he wants to go. That he doesn't want to have such a pathetic, untrustworthy owner-

"i know you're...upset.. and i want to talk to you about it."

Wh-what? He wants to  _ talk _ ?

But doesn't he not trust me?

I stop myself from thinking anymore. I always do over think myself, a trait that my poor Underpire Sans and Papyrus obtained from me.

I get up off my ass and open the door, revealing the bitty. Gods, I know he can tell that I've been doing nothing but bawl my stupid eyes out in here, scared of them seeing me cry like the fuckin' pussy like Fell- no it was Edgy that said that.  _ Damn it. _ Their voices sounding so  _ similar  _ is really getting me.

"i can tell that you were having a breakdown.  _ why tho? _ most people would just snap back at edgy when he would do that."

I sigh, looking behind me.

"I...I've been living in a place full of pent up stress from other people the past few months. It started to get to me and...my depression began to come back. My boyfriend did his best to help, in fact he was the one to suggest that I go somewhere more peaceful for a week vacation. I...chose here and I saw the store. I-I thought that getting you guys would help, you know? Cause then I would have someone to talk to while I stayed here."

Shit. Here comes those stupid ass tears. Why do I have to be _so fucking_ _fragile_?

 

***Bitty point of view (Edgy)***

 

~~ Now he just felt like a jerk.  ~~

Edgy had noticed that Crims was no longer on the counter and had heard him talking upstairs. He then had went up there and gotten halfway through the hall before stopping to hear Lila tell the other bitty why she was here. She had confessed her depression issues, showing that the two bittys weren't the only ones with problems.

He sorta felt sor-

"edgy,  _ i know you're there _ ."

Damn that stupid Crims and his heightened vampire senses... 

He walks up to the door, giving the both of them a glare.

 

***Lila's point of view***

 

I watch as Edgy comes into view, his form creating a small shadow in the light creeping from the hallway into my dark room. Quickly wiping away any tears present on my face, I look over to Crims, offering a hand for him just incase he wants me to carry him.  He accepts it and relief washes over me. It seems he trusts me again and I can't help but smile brightly at this. I turn back to Edgy, still looking joyfull.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just sorta...not doing well."

My smile falters a little, but I quickly fix it.

"Now how about we go get something to eat. That is if you guys are hungry."

Crims nods frantically...

"yeah!  _ i am! _ "

...While Edgy just continues to look like Grumpy Cat.

"i don't feel like eating any shit you have."

Ooo... Looks like he won't give up that attitude of his, but I ain’t gonna let it get to me anymore. I need to stay strong, just think of this being me meeting Fell Sans all over again... _ Without _ the dating in the end.

"Ok then, I guess  _ all _ of that mustard I have will just stay mine.~"

That got his attention, his eyesockets widening as that glare that was there a moment ago disappears completely.

"wait,  _ mustard?! _ "

The grin on my face widens while I mentally snicker.

"Oh? But you don't want  _ any _ shit i have and I do believe that mustard  _ is _ one of the  _ things I have _ ."

There's that glare again, but it's less mean than desperately annoyed.

" _ come on! _ give me some!"

I hear Crims chuckling at Edgy's desperate attitude, clearly as amused about it as I am. Edgy gives him a death glare, silently telling him to shut up or die.

"I'll give you some  _ ifff _ ...."

The angry bitty looks back at me, looking like he's already agreeing to do whatever it is to get the mustard.

"...You let me hold you  _ and _ say you're sorry."

He deadpans, clearly not happy about the deal.

"hell  _ no _ ."

"Oh, wow... that's a lot of mustard going to waste..."

"o-ok!  _ i will! _ just don't say a word of this! that goes for you too,  _ crims _ !"

I smile, leaning down and holding out my free hand for him. He slowly walks over to it, getting on and clutching my thumb.

"See, not so bad- OW!  _ Edgy! _ "

He bit me  _ again _ ! Right next to the other one, too!

"that's for teasing me."

I give Edgy a look, waiting for him to finish the deal. He looks to the side, a small blush present on his cheekbones, showing his embarrassment for what he's about to do.  He gives the newer bite mark a small, apologetic lick...causing me to also blush.

"..and i'm sorry for being mean."

"I-It's ok. L-Let's go get food now."

Now Crims is laughing at both Edgy  _ and _ me. 

 

...Gods, what have I gotten myself into? These two  _ are _ a handful.  _ Literally _ . 

...I don’t regret adopting them one bit.

“Do you want up on my shoulder?”

Edgy shrugs and Crims nods.

I’ll take that as a sure and a yes. I lift my hands up to my shoulders and they get on them, clinging onto my long hair for support while they sit.

“Now,  _ onwards! _ Time for food!”

 

***

 

Edgy and Crims sip their drinks from small thimbles while they still sit atop my shoulder. Crims has his favorite, Worcheshire sauce, while Edgy got his promised mustard. It’s not long before they finish them, handing back the thimbles to me. I set them on the counter, next to my empty glass that used to have Cheerwine in it, my favorite soda.

“You two feelin’ better now?”

“yes. thank you, lila.” “thanks, sweetheart.”

Not only does Edgy have to call me sweetheart, he also rubs his skull against my cheek, lightly purring.  _ PURRING! _ Literally purring like some kind of cat, but with small rattling bone sounds every once and awhile.

Mmmmm….he’s so  _ adorable _ . Not to mention just as much of a flirt as Fell…

“Y-You’re welcome-”

“Hey, don’t bite or I’ll bite you back.”

I am interrupted by a woman talking loudly outside.

..Wait... _ THAT SOUNDED LIKE HAWK! _

The bittys cling to my hair and give me confused looks while I run over to the window, pulling the curtains to the side just in time to indeed see Hawk...holding what looks like a bitty version of Horrortale Sans.

The small bitty smirks and bites her again, unlatching after a while to lap at the wound. He’s obviously flirting with his owner in his own way.

_Wow._ _Karma is strong today._ Not only has my bitty bit me twice and flirted with me, but now my friend has had it happen, too.

I sigh and shake my head, giggling.

These bitties are complete and total nutcases.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy and Crims try to sleep. Hince the word TRY, it doesn't really work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Updated this. fixed somethings, but me being me, there probably are still some mistakes***

"do i  _ have to _ ?"

I sigh, getting agitated with Edgy's refusal to do what I wanted.

"Edgy, it's  _ night time _ . Crims is already in bed, asleep on the other side. If you think sleeping with a human is disgusting,  _ then sleep on the other side, too! _ "

The small bitty huffs, teleporting onto said bed.

" _ fine _ ."

"About fuckin’ time..."

I huff too, getting onto my side and slide under the soft crimson covers. I reach into my shirt, pulling off my black bra with ease and tossing it to the side. I catch a glance of a blushing bright red bitty, but I don't care. I hate wearing bras when I sleep. In fact, I hate wearing  _ anything _ when I sleep, but I won't do that when they're here… Especially when a certain small perverted bitty is still awake.

"Good night, Edgy."

"..."

I reach over to the nightstand, clicking the lamp off before getting comfortable.

 

***Bitty's point of view (Edgy)***

 

Edgy doesn't dare fall asleep until Lila does. He doesn't trust her fully yet… 

So when her breathing evens- signaling that she is no longer awake- he closes his eyesockets to finally let sleep take him.

….

Yet he regrets doing so.

Of course life would not be merciful…

 

**_Adopted. Having fun. Loved? Yes! ...no. They lost interest. Returned. Adopted. ...acted up. beaten. Caged. So lonely. ….free again. acted up. beaten. forced fed to be healed. ...returned. Adopted with a Baby Blue. ....They changed their mind about him. Returned alone. Adopted with Crims. Acted up. ...loved. Confused. Acted up. ...loved. The owner really loves them! ...Person falls down from sickness. ...Returned with Crims. Adopted. ...act up? ...no, do not act up. they love him? Yes they do! acted up to see. ...no they don’t. returned AGAIN._ **

 

The exhausted bitty doesn’t even get to sleep long before he awakens from the nightmare with a silent scream. A nightmare of past owners and the things he experienced with them. Things he wish he could forget…

Edgy begins to look around.  He...He needs….He needs  _ something _ … No,  _ someone _ . Someone to hold onto.

He looks up at Lila. No… Not her.

If she woke up and saw him…

What about Crims?

He looks over to where he last saw the other bitty and… Crims isn’t there.

Crims  _ isn’t there _ .

**_WHERE IS CRIMS?!_ **

Edgy stands up on the bed quickly, panic filling him when he can’t find his friend. The friend- yet he hasn’t admitted is- that he’s known since he first came out of that damned factory that created bittys.

The small skeleton begins to run across the bed, nearly tripping over a crees in the blankets. He goes to look around the bed from atop the pillows, when the new hight lets him see what he was searching for.

…

He huffs.

One of these days he was going to strangle the hell out of Crims. Cause there he lied on top of the human. The damn  _ HUMAN _ .

Doesn’t Crims know by now  _ NOT _ to get attached to humans!?

...He probably also had a nightmare, resulting in him clinging to the closest person he knew like he always did.

Edgy sighs, going over to them. He carefully climbs up Lila’s arm and lies on her chest, joining the other bitty. But before he closes his eyesockets shut again, he wraps his arms around Crims and leans close to him for comfort. He doesn’t care anymore if anyone sees him like this. He...just needs something to hold onto.

Wouldn’t want to have anymore nightmares, would we?

 

***Lila's point of view***

 

My eyes flutter open as I slowly wake up.

Ugh...I’ve never been good at waking up counting how most of the time I don’t  _ feel like _ waking up.

I would’ve moved to wipe the dried saliva off the corner of my mouth, but I’m now more focused on the fact I feel something(s?) on my chest.

I glance down to see what I never thought I’d see: Edgy and Crims cuddling. 

It…is so damn  _ adorable _ .

Their legs are intertwined, arms wrapped around one another, and Edgy’s skull is resting on Crims’ ribcage while Crims’ skull rests on Edgy’s.

I never took Edgy as a cuddler. Ok, I  _ kinda did _ counting how Fell would end up doing it with me a lot whenever he had a nightmare, but I guess I didn’t expect Edgy to because of... I would say his attitude, but that wouldn’t make sense counting how Fell was that way, too. I don’t know...I just didn’t expect it.

Never mind that, though. I have another question: Should I go back to sleep? I mean...the bittys look all comfortable and I don’t want to wake them…. But then again, I do need to make breakfast…

I sigh. Breakfast sounds good right now, so I carefully slip my hand under the still asleep bittys and move them onto the pillow beside mine.

I get out of the bed, looking behind me at them one last time before  silently heading out of my room with a smile.

 

***Bitty's point of view (Edgy)***

 

Warmth.  _ Comfortable _ warmth. 

This...This is nice.

He could just sleep like this  _ forever _ .

…

Yet Edgy wakes up anyways, still intertwined with the other bitty.

_ Shit _ . He takes back what he said last night. He  _ does _ care if anyone sees him like this.

He turns his head to notice that he’s no longer on Lila, but instead on a pillow.

... _ Double shit! _

She saw them! Now she’s going to think he’s soft n weak...but he’s not! He’s strong and…

Edgy looks up at Crims’ relaxed expression that’s true for once. It...makes him happy to know that’s because of him. He’s happy to know that someone actually relies on him.

...Ok, so  _ maybe _ he does have a soft spot for certain things….but there’s  _ no way _ he’s going to show it!

…. _ Right _ ?

The bitty sighs, placing his skull back on Crims’ rib cage.

He’s just so tired. Tired of fighting.

But he has to protect himself. He doesn't want to get attached to anyone and... _ that _ ...happen again.

So he forces himself to part from the other bitty, whose relaxed expression turns into a scrunched up uncomfortable one as he subconsciously tries to grab for the warmth that left. He lets out a annoyed sigh when he can’t find it and instead chooses to clutch onto the pillow below him.

...Sorry, Crims. Can’t have you waking up to see him holding you.

It’s not just himself he’s worried about having getting attached to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo~ looks like we just got a bit of info on Crims and Edgy's past.
> 
> Poor Edgy, he just doesn't want to go through that pain of losing someone again.


	4. Breakfast problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila seems tiered, Crims has another nightmare, and Edgy needs a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Updated this. fixed somethings, but me being me, there probably are still some mistakes***

Edgy watched as Lila made food. She seemed to be doing an excellent job making the cinnamon rolls up until after she put them in the oven. During that time waiting for them to cook, Edgy noticed something about her: She seemed  _ tired _ . Not the ‘just woke up’ tired, but like she had’t slept well or at all.  _ But didn’t she fall asleep last night, too? _ He knows she did cause her breathing had slowed and became even.

So why was she tired-?

_ ‘DING!’ _

“They’re done. Make sure to stand back. I don’t want ya getting burnt, Edgy.”

The bitty does as she asks and teleports onto the counter ilse. He watches as she opens the oven- the heat just barely reaching him from here- and take out the metal pan with red oven mitts. She sets the hot pan on top of the cooking appliance and takes off the mitts, opening the drawer next to her and slipping them back in there before closing it.

“I made six, but how much do you think you and Crims can eat?”

“one for me. maybe one ‘n a half with crims.”

Lila laughs- a bit tiredly though- as she pulls out three plates: two small ones and one big one.

“He a big eater like me?”

Edgy nods, looking at the single roll she places on a small plate that she then slides in front of him after pouring a bit of  white melted cream cheese on top. She goes back over to the oven to prepare the other plates. The last small plate gets its one and a half roll, while the big plate gets three.

She suddenly turns towards him, causing the bitty to pause halfway through a bite into his gooey breakfast.

“Are you able to eat human food?!”

...and he thought that it was going to be something bad.

“uhh...yeah. we’re made ta be able to convert human food inta energy with our magic. what, why?”

She let’s out a relieved sigh and leans back against the other counter.

“Cause you're a skeleton and…”  She rubs the back of her head, seeming to collect her thoughts.  “...I thought you wouldn’t be able to eat it cause of that.”

He shrugs. That isn’t something new. People always tended to wonder how he could eat just because he’s a skeleton. But wait...how come she’s only just now thinking of that when she had given him that mustard yesterday?

“...how come ya weren’t wonderin’ that yesterday?”

She looks up at him, an eyebrow raised.

“ _ I don’t know _ . You’re the one talking to one of the most forgetful people you could ever meet.”

The bitty chuckles before taking another large bite of the cinnamony goodness. She acts a lot like Crims now that he thinks about it. Strange, huh?

“well, i beg to differ-”

A scream sounds from the bedroom, interrupting what he was saying. It startles him, causing him to drop the roll back onto the plate.

_ That sounded like Crims! _

The said bitty comes running down the hall and to-....Lila? 

He teleports onto her shoulder, burying his skull into her hair, pressing the black strands against her cheek. Sobs could be heard from the skeleton as he even clings to the side of her face with those small arms of his.

Edgy stiffens when she begins to raise a hand up to Crims, but he relaxes a bit when she only rubs the bitty’s back.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. It was just another nightmare. It’s okay.”

Another nightmare? Wait…

When Crims had that nightmare last night, he must have woken her up. But that still doesn’t explain as to why she’s this tiered.

“Do ya... want to talk about this one, too?”

That does, though.

He watches as Crims shakes his head. The sobbing seems to have quieted, but Edgy knows that he won’t be letting go of her anytime soon. 

Whenever Crims had a bad nightmare, there was no way of getting the bitty off you. He would cling to you for hours, needing the comfort and warmth of someone he knows. If he couldn’t get it, he would break down and curl in on himself, the feeling of loneliness and the fresh nightmare eating away at him.

Crims... doesn’t deal with nightmares as well as Edgy can.

“Okay, but would you want to eat breakfast? I made cinnamon rolls with cream cheese on top.”

The bitty gives a weak nod, not even pulling away to look and see.

 

...Wow. If Crims wasn’t excited about food, then it must have been a  _ really _ bad nightmare this time.

 

***Lila’s point of view***

 

The whole time we ate, Crims never left my shoulder. I held his plate with my free hand as he slowly ate his cinnamon roll. By cinnamon roll, I mean  _ half _ one. He had eaten only that, so I handed the whole one to Edgy who was still hungry. Now, I know that normally a person would try to coax Crims to eat more so that he wouldn’t be hungry, but I’m not like other people. I know that he doesn’t feel hungry like he should be, that those nightmares had rid him of most of his appetite. I’ve...had to deal with my fair share of events like that.

After both the bittys finished their meal, I scooped Edgy up. I had to be careful not to touch his face or hands since they were sticky from the cream cheese topping. 

That is why I’m currently here in the bathroom, giving Edgy a bath in the sink. The said bitty is most definitely unhappy about this and is giving me a look so dark, that if looks could kill, I’d be turned into ash. 

It’s not my fault that he refused to take all his clothes off on his own and that I had to strip them off  _ myself _ !

“ **_i’m so gonna fuckin’ destroy all your shit when you’re done!_ ** ”

I huff, shoving the rag in his face and wiping it to muffle his angry yelling. I can hear a few weak laughs from the bitty on my shoulder who seemed to finally be getting better.

“Oh,  _ shoosh _ . If you do that,  _ you’ll _ be the one to clean it.  _ All _ by ya little self.”

I’m probably  _ so _ gonna regret this later, but he seriously did need a bath!

“Hey, how about this: After the bath, we can watch a movie!”

I move the rag down so I can hear Edgy’s response, but all I end up doing is revealing the bitty’s still angry glare.

I sigh. 

Today is going to be a  _ long _ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucks. My motivation has been bad lately...


	5. Shows n Tell ***Not complete chapter! this is a sneak peek***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[yes, this is the same note from No Longer Two and now Underpire Love. I'm too lazy to type something else cause I mean, it still applies cause i still feel that way]]
> 
> m sorry this isnt much, but my motivation has been really bad lately. my depression has come back to be an ahole to me. i hate that my motivation is like this. it makes me feel like im letting you guys down.
> 
> though yeah. i hope that this (crappy) sneak peek was at least something.  
> hopefully when i get a break from all this work, ill be able to write more.  
> sorry that its been a while.

The first hour after Edgy’s bath was absolute horror like I predicted. A few dishes were now broken and I have a few new bite marks on me, but luckily he had calmed down afterwards. Now we’re all watching a movie like I promised. 

Well, it’s not  _ really _ a movie. I had the two bitties chose from the TV shows Supernatural, Bones, Vampire Diaries, Moonlight, The Walking Dead, and Grim.

_ Which one did they pick? _

The most violent one, of course:  _ The Walking Dead. _

_ Well,  _ it’s more like Crims let Edgy pick and Edgy wanted something harsh. 

_ So yeah… _

We’re here sitting on the couch, watching people get bitten and eaten or zombies getting shot and sliced.

I yawn, leaning as much as I can in the plush coach, my tired eyes drooping. I chuckle as some idiot on the show does something stupid as hell and gets himself killed.

 

1 word:  _ nice _ .

 

***Bitty's point of view (Edgy)***

 

Edgy looked over from the violent scene to  ~~ his owner ~~ the human. She looked barely awake, dozing off every once and awhile. He turns back to the TV, but still thinking about her.

Was it really  _ just  _  Crims telling her about his nightmare that kept her awake,  _ or was it more? _

 

He smirks as a human does the most idiotic thing ever and dies. 

Heh.  _ Dumbass. _

 

Edgy’s surprised when he hears a weak chuckle beside him. He’s even more surprised to see that it’s Lila laughing at it.

So she likes dark humor too, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is really the reason Lila is so tired?


	6. INFO! NOT UPDATE

-I now have a thing you can submit requests on: [Corrupted Nightshade's Fanfic Requests](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScp71fua8yzJIQ30arKXya7SLtUTfvg-OCmeM-upPzgmCBZ7w/viewform?usp=sf_link)   ONLY SUBMIT ONE REQUEST PER DAY PER FIC. meaning you can only submit one request for this fanfic, but you can also submit one for another one of my fanfics in one day.  but please do submit requests and ideas. I need help with ideas.

 

-I will be submitting the story of Underpire (my AU) possibly sometime this month, so woo hoo! (I've only typed some of Flowey's part though >w<)

 

-I might be getting some free time this weekend, so i'll try to type more of my fanfics.

 

 - Have a favorites survey I made when I was absolutely bored- <https://goo.gl/forms/GvUW9Nth8ifsmCOn1>

 

I think that's all????

 

 (ps. this update will also be in my other fanfics)

 

well, boi!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this Fanfic? Here are my other ones:  
>  [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236/chapters/26318370)  
> [No Longer Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103321/chapters/24775710)  
> [A Rookie Lost In The Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11191824/chapters/24990732)  
> [What Do You Do When Your Boyfriend Becomes A Babybones?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11237241/chapters/25113831)  
> [Until Time Comes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10069094/chapters/22436573)  
> [Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12335427/chapters/28051200)


End file.
